Searching for His Muse
by Axel Reight
Summary: A present day in Florence, Italy. A fine Christmas day becomes a challenge for a popular artist, Leonardo da Vinci, as he searches for his inspiration to finish a painting with a help of his friend, Ezio Auditore. /A Christmas special from me, hope you are enjoying your holidays. Merry Christmas to all!\


Searching for His Muse

Leonardo looked around his living room and sighed heavily as he noticed how messy things have become since winter started. Everything was consumed by his artistic chaos. Paintings, sculptures, sketches, and many other artistic creations, Leonardo decided to toss in every free space his home had. His brushes and paint were scattered here and there turning the floor into a dirty colorful canvas. The walls with dark blue wallpaper on them were now decorated with red and yellow spots from the painting da Vinci was working on day and night.

The artist slowly made his way around the wide canvas, not even daring to glance at his creation, and sat down on a maroon couch with his face in his hands. He bit his lip and glanced at the mirror that was secured on the opposite wall from the couch. Leonardo gasped as he noticed the dark circles under his eyes that seemed to become worse since the last time he had checked on them. The lack of sleep really affected the artist; he did not sleep for about 3-4 days, and now the brain was shutting itself down by on its own.

Da Vinci shook his head violently trying to wake himself up; it seemed to work, yet did not promise to stay for long. He opened his eyes and stood up from the couch before it could seduce him into a sweat slumber. The man rushed to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water waking up almost immediately. He felt much better than before and looked in the mirror above the sink again. The dark circles did not disappear and greatly contrasted with his pale face.

"I need coffee and a good breakfast…" Leonardo whispered to himself and made his way into a small kitchen where he swiftly turned the coffee machine on. He then decided to have as much fruit for his morning feast as possible, since he needed the vitamins lost over the days of non-stop painting. He made a rich fruit salad mixing many different colors in it as if creating another painting. The coffee maker unkindly announced that the drink was ready by producing a high-pitched sound. Leonardo grimaced and turned the machine off before his annoyance took over and forced him to throw something heavy at it.

The coffee was bitter this morning because Leonardo found out that he ran out of sugar. He needed the hot drink during his painting period in order to not fall asleep and loose the precious Muse he craved to have for months. The fruit salad the man has made was the only supplier of sweetness for him; but he seemed not to care much about it anyways. His thoughts were drowned in the painting that was standing in the middle of the living room and patiently waiting for its master to return and continue the work.

Leonardo slowly stood up from his seat near a wooden table and looked out of the wide window. The modern Florence was busy in its preparations for a fine holiday, Christmas. Tall trees with lots of decorations and lights on them were placed on the streets and near famous buildings that tourists loved to visit. In the morning and during the day the lights did not matter at all because no one could see them, yet during the night everything was used to dramatically change. The streets would turn bright reflecting thousands of Christmas lights on the trees and buildings; they would turn the night into a day and force the citizens and newcomers out of their homes to watch spectacles and visit amusement parks.

For an artist like Leonardo, those holiday preparation days were a fine source of inspiration. He enjoyed walking through the streets not minding people pushing him with their shoulders in a rush and trying to apologize. He simply ignored their existence; his thoughts were drowned into much important things, like painting and-

A loud knock on the door interrupted Leonardo from his musings and almost forced him to drop his coffee mug on the floor. He mumbled something under his breath and placed the cup on the kitchen table next to the empty salad bowl. The forceful knock repeated again demanding Leonardo's attention at the door. The artist frowned and wrapped a dark blue robe around him hiding his shirt and pants that were covered in paint. He then walked over to the door and with a same unpleasant expression on his face, opened it. Leonardo's eyes widened sending a wave of surprise over him as he saw his early visitor.

"Good morning, my friend!" Ezio smiled wide looking at the artist with his big ember eyes. His hair was tugged back in a ponytail with a red ribbon as usual; his bangs were carelessly hanging on the sides of his face. Leonardo smiled a little looking at his old friend and gave out a slight nod in a greeting.

"Hello Ezio, how can I help you?" He said repeating the same sentence he used to announce every time Auditore was at his door. The assassin titled his head to the side and smiled at da Vinci again forcing him to shift in his spot uncomfortably.

"Well, today I am completely free." He said straightening up and holding up a box that was thoughtfully wrapped with a silky ribbon. Leonardo gave it a puzzled look and confusedly glanced at Ezio. "Merry Christmas, Leonardo." He said nodding at the present with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Leonardo's eyes widened as he took the gift with his trembling hands. Ezio shook his head and got out his phone with a heavy sigh; he pressed a button on the side and the screen lit up with a dark green background on it. He then lifted the phone up and turned the screen toward Leonardo pointing at the date.

"You are kidding…" Da Vinci gasped almost dropping his gift and staring at the bright Christmas date on the screen that faded within seconds. Auditore observed Leonardo's expression change from relaxed to anxious.

"You were painting day and night again, is that right?" He sighed and slightly pushed the artist inside the apartment walking in after him. Leonardo blinked and quickly put the gift on the cabinet in the hallway before closing the entrance door and locking it. "So am I right?" Ezio glanced toward the living room and saw a little chunk of chaos that was caused by Leonardo's muse.

"Y-yes…" Leonardo gulped and rushed to close the living room door before Ezio could go and find out more about his sleepless nights. Auditore watched the artist nervously shut the doors and slowly turn toward the assassin. "I am working on a big project you see, in other words, your Christmas gift." He passed as he saw a wide grin spread on Ezio's lips making the scar in the right corner shrink a little. "And as you can see I lost the track of time…" He said looking down on the floor and trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Did you finish it?" Auditore suddenly asked taking a step toward Leonardo and making the artist grasp the doorknobs tightly. He slowly lifted his head up and met Ezio's eyes in a quick glance.

"No…I only have one thing to add for a grand finale, but my muse left me today, so I need to finish it before the end today so I can give it to you…" His voice trailed off as the assassin crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Well, then get ready, we are going out to get you some inspiration, because I want my gift today." He chuckled and softly pushed Leonardo on his shoulder. "I will help you to find your muse before the clock hits midnight." He said and shoved the door leading to the bedroom open. "Go change, I will be waiting outside." He said and received a nod from da Vinci.

"I will be finished before you know it." Leonardo smiled and disappeared in the bedroom. Ezio grinned and glanced at the doors of the living room; he then gazed over to the bedroom as if checking if Leonardo was near the door. Auditore then quietly touched the doorknob and was going to open the door a little, but someone's soft but strong hand stopped him. He jumped away from the doors and stared at the frowning artist standing next to him.

"No peeking." Leonardo hissed and pointed at the entrance. "Common, I will be out in a minute." He vanished into the bedroom again; Auditore gulped and quickly left the apartment before his curiosity could take over again.

After 15 minutes that felt like forever, Leonardo finally walked out of his apartment and locked the door behind him placing his keys in the pocket of the bright jacket he decided to wear. The scarlet color of the clothing greatly collided with the color of his golden hair and blue eyes, Ezio unwillingly watched the artist without blinking. The artist cleared his throat to catch the assassin's attention.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a warm smile and poked Auditore's shoulder. The Italian blinked and quickly nodded his head going down the steps and onto the street. Leonardo followed right behind him slowly realizing that the city was already done with the preparations a while ago. The Christmas trees were full of accessories and lights that promised a beautiful spectacle later this evening. The buildings surrounding the streets were also decorated with colorful light bulbs and flowers creating a sight of a Paradise.

"You missed a lot." Ezio said watching his friend react to the decoration like a small child to a big chocolate bar. Leonardo silently nodded rotating his head from side to side; he could not have enough of the city's appearance. Everything seemed unique in its patterns and colors. "I am sure you are going to get a lot of inspiration today as we hang out together." He said turning his head forward and looking for something.

"I am already getting many ideas, but those ideas are for another painting…" Da Vinci said a little disappointed with the Muse that paid him a grateful visit. Yet to finish Ezio's gift Leonardo need a different flash in the mind, just as unique as the ornaments of the city around him.

"Well, tell that Muse to leave you alone." Ezio said and pointed at the restaurant near the big fountain where people loved to take pictures. "Let's go eat first, I did not have breakfast today, I am starving." He pulled on Leonardo's sleeve as the artist nodded. The feast da Vinci head this morning did not satisfy his stomach and now it was persistently growling at the sight of a good place where delicious food was served.

As they entered the place a tall girl in the restaurant's uniform smiled at the two newcomers with her snow-white teeth. Her bright pink hair seemed to glow like a halo in the sunlight as she stepped out to greet the customers. Leonardo grimaced and looked away refusing to say hello to the girl the same way. He disliked the use of such color in a person's hair; he considered it wild and thought that the natural colors are supposed to stay the way they are with no change.

Ezio, on the other hand, did not care much about what kind of hair ladies had this century. They were the same target of a good flirt for him; he complimented the girl with a wide grin and said something else that forced her into blush and agree on giving them the best seats without the assassin asking for it. That is how Ezio got most of the things he wanted; through melting the poor woman's heart and making her do whatever his desired.

Leonardo thanked the heavens that the waitress turned out to be a waiter with long black hair that looked like a cape on the back of his white shirt. Ezio almost misunderstood the gender of the server until he came closer into their view. Auditore seemed to be very disappointed but still showed some kindness toward him and ordered the best wine the restaurant could provide. Leonardo, instead, turned out to be very nice to the waiter, and ever fired up several conversations with him. Auditore seemed to be upset about how the artist did not pay attention to him and growled at the waiter every time he came back just to exchange some words with Leonardo.

"You are still a child." Da Vinci suddenly said making Ezio pout at him with an angry stare. "My apologies…" He said with a giggle as he sipped on the drink from a crystal wine glass.

"You are here to get your inspiration, not to accept a flirt from a waiter." Ezio mumbled crossing his arms on his chest and leaning back on the booth. Leonardo choked on his wine nearly spitting it out on the assassin in outrage.

"Ezio! What are you even talking about? That man is an artist, and you know how much I love to talk to someone who lives in the same element I do." He frowned at the Auditore that rolled his eyes before starting to consume the pasta he ordered.

"Just try to find your Muse; I will get my gift tonight no matter what." He said not even looking at the artist.

"It is not that easy, you know." Leonardo said pushing the plate of his order away from him as the appetite left him after Ezio's hurtful comment. Such statement always had a deep cutting effect on da Vinci because of his secret he locked inside as far as he could.

"It is not easy to assassinate Templars when they have sniper rifles." Ezio suddenly said lifting his head up and glancing at Leonardo's plate. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked tilting his head to the side; the corners of his mouth were a little dirty from the red sauce. He looked funny to Leonardo at the moment, as if in front of him sat a simple young man, not a cold-blooded killer.

"I am not hungry." Leonardo said taking his red beanie off and placing it next to the plate. His golden hair was a little messy but he managed to quickly fix it before Ezio could make a smart comment about him being a chaotic all the time. He only let himself to be clumsy when he was in his workplace and creating art; in public Leonardo always appeared tidy and well dressed. Everyone always recognized him even from miles away, but people rarely saw the popular artist on the streets; he would always hide in his apartment with paint and brushes, or clay.

"Your stomach states the opposite." Ezio said pushing his plate toward Leonardo and holding up his fork that was wrapped with spaghetti in the red sauce. The artist rolled his eyes and leaned forward accepting the portion of the pasta; Auditore nodded and did the same thing to himself, consuming a good scoop of the fine Italian plate. Leonardo did not rush, he enjoyed every inch of the long string of dough until something pulled on it. He lifted his gaze and froze noticing a little bridge of single spaghetti formed between him and Ezio. The assassin seemed to notice too and now was staring at Leonardo with same wide eyes.

Auditore waited for another second before pulling on the string and decreasing the distance between him and Leonardo. Da Vinci's face flushed bright red and he quickly bit off his end just before Ezio's lips could brush over his. The assassin looked at Leonardo confusedly and made him blush even more.

"It-it's hot in here, I will be right back." Leonardo sharply stood up and rushed to the bathroom that was located around the corner. As he entered one of the little cabins, he locked the door and leaned his back on the door. His felt his heart racing and trying to pop out of his chest; he was breathing heavily, desperately trying to calm himself down. Such accidental closeness forced Leonardo to embarrass himself in front of his good friend. He wondered what Ezio would think now since he saw the artist blush like a girl in love.

In love with Ezio…

Da Vinci shook his head and covered his face with his hands. He needed to get out and breathe some fresh air. He desired for such thoughts to fly away and never come back. His mind was playing tricks on him, he blamed it on the lack of sleep, but even though he knew the real cause.

"I can't let him know, he will consider it an abomination and run away as if I am a raging fire and he is a little wooden stick…" Leonardo whispered to himself trying to get his thoughts together. He walked out of the cabin and toward the sink where he glanced over himself in the mirror.

Same old Leonardo da Vinci looked back at him, nothing changed, just the dark circles and a deadly pale face marked a change in him. Bright red on his cheeks that seemed very foreign for him as he stared at his reflection also indicated a difference. He was a sensitive man, especially when Auditore was around.

"Relax Leonardo, you need to finish the painting and then-"

_Tell him how you feel?_

"No!" Leonardo suddenly shouted and hit the sink with his fist. "This will stay a secret and die with me." He bent down and washed cold water over his face trying to wake up again. Luckily it worked perfectly and sent another invigorating wave over him. The inspiration seeker then exited the bathroom and returned to his seat were Ezio already finished with his plate and was flirting with one of the younger waitresses, whose hair thankfully had a natural color of blond. "_How can I even open myself for him, when I know there will be nothing back?"_ Leonardo thought as he sat down and started on his ordered meal.

"Gained appetite so easily by going to the restroom? What will it take to get you inspiration?" Auditore arched his brow as the waitress left the two friends alone at the table.

"Patience." Leonardo answered with a dry tone without looking at the assassin. He could feel da Firenze give him a surprised look, but he ignored it as best as he could. Everything seemed to drown in silence and only quiet champing produced by Leonardo interrupted it. Ezio mumbled something under his breath and waited for the artist to finish with the meal. He then paid the bill refusing Leonardo's denial of such action and stood up from the comfortable seat.

"Let's go." He said, almost commanding for Leonardo to follow him. Da Vinci nodded and they both thanked the green-haired girl for an excellent food and service before leaving into the holiday streets of Florence. Ezio was silent and seemed to think about something; Leonardo was consumed by his deep thoughts too, so both of the men did not notice each other for a good while before the two realized it was oddly quite between them.

"So, where should we find your inspiration now?" Ezio asked stopping at the bench and sitting down. Leonardo shortly joined him providing a satisfying effect of blending in for the assassin.

"Ezio, Muse is something you cannot go and search for. It comes very suddenly and leaves when it pleases to." Da Vinci explained with a sigh and looked up at the blue sky that was now slowly hiding behind the heavy grey clouds.

"Your Muse is a bitch." Ezio replied with a frown and shook his head. "I hope she will come to you before Christmas is over, or else I will force it upon you." He closed his eyes and leaned back on the bench putting his hands on the wooden top.

"And how are you going to do that?" Leonardo asked arching his eyebrow and looking over to the assassin. Ezio shrugged in reply and gazed at Leonardo for a moment before looking up.

"You'll see, the night will definitely bring you lots of ideas." He said standing up and gesturing Leonardo to follow him. "Let's go on a walk before the sun starts to go down." Da Vinci nodded and smiled a little before joining his friend on a journey around the decorated city.

The night came quicker than they expected. Florence started changing by seconds and lighting up the boring trees that stood like ghosts covered in endless wires during the day. Now everything looked fascinating, vivid and almost magical from some kind of a sacred miracle that comes only once a life time. Leonardo stood in the middle of the wide street staring at every detail of the beautification the city had brought upon itself.

"This is…amazing!" He exclaimed smiling wide. "Last year was not as rich as this one; they really put a lot of effort in it." He said and received a nod from Ezio that was too, amazed by the opening view. The assassin breathed in the fresh air that was much cooler as it got dark and the slight warmth was taken away by the last rays of the sun.

"I wonder," Ezio asked as he followed Leonardo away from the tall trees and people for more room to observe the sky. "Have you opened the gift I gave you this morning?" They stopped on the Santa Trinita Bridge, where underneath the calm waters of Arno River flowed in a peaceful pace. Surprisingly, there were no people on the bridge and less lighting. Everyone had gone to the park to see tonight's entertaining Christmas shows.

"I did not, but I brought it with me." Leonardo replied getting out the box from his jacket and lifting it up. Ezio hesitated for a moment but then smiled wide and took several steps toward da Vinci.

"You have my permission to open it." He said looking at the artist and waiting for him to unlock the secret of the present. Leonardo lowered his eyes and looked at the gift; with a short nod he pulled the soft silky string that was wrapped around it and opened the lid. There was nothing, but a folded piece of paper lying on the bottom; Leonardo took it out as Ezio grabbed the box and put it aside on the bridge's railing.

Da Vinci narrowed his eyes and unfolded the paper looking at the words that were accurately written on it in cursive.

"Look up." Leonardo read out loud and arched his brow. "What does this mean?" He asked lifting his head up and suddenly meeting his eyes with Ezio's. He did not notice how the assassin managed to get so close to him. He was now leaning over the artist and endlessly staring into his blue eyes. Leonardo gulped and tried to take a step back, but Auditore's strong hand stopped him from any movements by wrapping around his waist. "E-Ezio?" His voice trembled as he tried to take a hold of an odd situation and understand his friend's strange behavior.

"Merry Christmas, Leonardo." Ezio whispered almost burning the artist with his hot breath and leaned over a little more locking his lips with da Vinci's. Leonardo's eyes widened and he froze in one place attempting to catch the sense of what was going on. In the meantime, Ezio already wrapped his second hand around the artist's waist and snuggled his body closer. Without Leonardo's realizing it, the kiss became deeper and more passionate; da Vinci's eyes slowly closed as he let Auditore sink him into a new warm feeling. He never imagined that Ezio would be the first one to show such feelings toward the artist. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

Ezio suddenly pulled away making Leonardo gasp in disappointment. The poor man was so overwhelmed by a surprise, that he did not notice himself wrapping his arms around Auditore's neck and forcing the assassin to lean in even closer. Crimson color was dancing on Leonardo's cheeks, he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him and he tried to push away from Ezio, but the Templar slayer did not let him move an inch.

"Why…why did you do it?" Leonardo looked down on the ground not daring to look at Ezio. Da Firenze hesitated for a moment and then pressed his lips against da Vinci's hot forehead. "Because…I love you, Leonardo." He whispered and tightly hugged the man that seemed to suddenly lose his balance in the assassin's arms.

"You are lying." Leonardo whispered not believing his ears. He felt very happy knowing that his feelings for Ezio were not pushed away, but answered back, yet there was a painful sensation of a foolish joke inside.

"Why would I lie to you?" Ezio asked lifting Leonardo's head by his chin and looking into his sky blue eyes with the fire of ember. Leonardo did not answer; there was a long pause between them.  
>"But those girls-"da Vinci started but was cut off by the assassin.<p>

"An old habit." He explained and before Leonardo could say anything else, kissed the artist again receiving an almost immediate answer. The grey sky suddenly turned bright as the loud and colorful fireworks painted it like a brush on the empty canvas. The people cheered here and there interrupting the silence that seemed to settle over the city for just a slight second. The two lovers on the bridge seemed to not care about anything that was going on around them. They enjoyed each other's embrace and forgot about the count of time. There was no mistletoe that forced them both to forge into an endless touching of lips; they simply showed each other their affection. They both loved each other. And if before they could not express such feeling because of a strong fear, now both were drowned in it.

"A forceful Muse just visited me…" Leonardo whispered as Ezio unwillingly pulled away from the kiss grasping some air into his lungs.

"Oh? So that's all I have to do? Just kiss you? I have to do this more often now." He smiled and laughed as another wave of blush washed over Leonardo's face that seemed to be not pale anymore. Auditore watched him with a soft grin on his lips; he enjoyed seeing Leonardo so alive as if he was a rare blooming rose, only one of a kind. "Forget about the painting, you can finish it tomorrow." He suddenly said and shut Leonardo up with another kiss before the artist could refuse.

"Today I got an incredible gift for Christams, today I got you." He whispered through the kiss and pulled Leonardo toward himself. "And so, today you are going to spend the night at my place. You deserve the sleep you lost over those days of work." He said a sudden eerie smirk appearing in his lips. "And if you don't, I will force the slumber upon you." He said with a wink making Leonardo shiver.

"And…and how are you going to do that?" Da Vinci asked but received a bright laughter for an answer.

"You'll see." Ezio said pressing his forehead against Leonardo's and gazing over into his eyes. "It's getting very cold; I don't want you to freeze out here." He whispered embracing the artist tightly in his arms.

"What an amazing Christmas I shall spend with a person I love…" Leonardo smiled finally feeling free from the chains of the deep secret drop to the ground. He hid his feelings for so long, and now that Ezio opened his first, there was no fear of losing him now. There was no fear of being alone. The fear of the painting being rejected vanished and the sudden kiss Ezio gave him was one of the best gifts he would ever receive from now on.

From now one there was no need to search for a Muse. There was one right next to him, and it was not going to fade away the next morning when he wakes up in a warm bed. It will peacefully lie beside him, smiling in a sweet slumber, hands wrapped around Leonardo's waist and whispering the words he longed for all this time.

_I love you, Leonardo._


End file.
